warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Love with StarClan cat
characters: Branchpaw(WindClan, handsome brown tom with green eyes), Shiningpaw(StarClan, she-cat with sparkling silver pelt and blue eyes) chapter one I am Branchpaw from WindClan. I am great hunter, according to my mentor, Hawkclaw. but, I am alone... my whole family died. and other apprentices bully me. one night, I went to my den feeling depressed, as usual. I have my own seperate den 'cause there's a lot of dens in WindClan. and that night... a she-cat with sparkling silver fur came to me. chapter two hi. I am Shiningpaw. I died when I reached the age of 10 moons. StarClan is an exciting place. you never know what is gonna happen. and you can go on adventures every day!! one day, I looked down on WindClan territory, and I saw a handsome tom;and he looked lonely. so I came down at night to cheer him up. and he was pretty surprised. chapter three "w-who are you?" I asked. "Shiningpaw. I am from StarClan," she said. "what's your name?" "I am Branchpaw." "Branchpaw. nice name," Shiningpaw said. "well, thanks!" I said. "well, since I was apprenticed, others bullied me and teased me. so I am kinda alone." "oh, that is sad... anyways, I am here to cheer you up," Shiningpaw said. chapter four "really? that is so great! thanks!" Branchpaw said. I wanted to play with him all night, but I heard that tomorrow is his battle session. so I played with him only until midnight. "I gotta go. good luck with your battle session," I said. "thanks. bye." Branchpaw said. "I'll come back next night. and you know what? I like you," I said. and touched nose with his. chapter five my heart stopped for a second when Shiningpaw said she likes me. and she disappeared, leaving me in my den. I almost yowled with happiness. next morning, I went out to battle session. I was fighting against Stripepaw, the dark tom with almost invisible stripes. Hawkclaw yowled. and we started. I bited his tail as soon as he stood on top of me. I kicked his belly and pinned him on the ground. "stop!" Hawkclaw yowled again. and we stoped, panting. chapter six it was night again. it was time to visit Branchpaw. I came down to Branchpaw's den. "hello, Branchpaw," I said. "Shiningpaw!" he exclaimed. "did you had a good day?" I asked. "yes, and Berrystar said she will make me as a warrior tomorrow sunhigh!!" he screamed with excitement. "nice," I said. "thanks! hey, where do you wanna go today?" he asked. "should we visit... the old forest?" I said. "sure!" he said, smiling. I blinked. and we were in the old forest, nothing had been destroyed yet. "wow. it's just you and me! and the pond! it-it shines like you!" he said. "thanks," I smiled. chapter seven "wow," before I knew, I was entwining my tail with hers. Shiningpaw smiled. "I wish we could be like this forever," I said. "you think?" she asked. "well, I do think StarClan is sparkly," I joked, grooming her fur as it got messy by wind. "it's moonhigh. I gotta go... again. see you tomorrow. bye," she licked my ear, and disappeared. chapter eight I was back in StarClan, feeling great. I am getting used to helping Branchpaw with his feeling. and I think I might love him. should I say yes for being his mate or not? I wondered. I really want to say yes, I thought. if he says he want to. chapter nine "Branchwhisker! Branchwhisker!" my name echoed through the crowd. "hey, Branchwhisker! welcome to warriors'world," Hawkclaw said, cheerfully. "thanks, Hawkclaw," I replied. that night, Shiningpaw visited me again. chapter ten "hey, Branchpaw!" I said. "Shiningpaw! my name is Branchwhisker now," he replied, with cheerful voice. "congratulations!" I said. "I wish I could earn my warrior name...," I said. "how about... Shiningpool?" Branchwhisker said. "good idea," I said. chapter eleven "and... Branchwhisker? I-I love you," Shiningpaw said. I was not surprised to hear that. well, since we met, I was in love with her, either. "me too, my dear Shiningpaw," I replied lovingly. "...so... do you want to be my mate?" she said shyly. I did not answered. instead, I pushed my nose into her silver fur, while Shiningpaw groomed my fur. it was already Moonhigh. "so... I gotta go...," Shiningpaw said. chapter twelve "I can go with you," I surprised as I heard Branchwhisker. "are you sure?" I asked. "yeah, in WindClan, nobody love me... or like me. I'd rather go with you," he said. "but... than... you'll be dead," I said. "nah, I really don't care," he replied with loving voice. "than let's go." I licked his nose, and we walked through the stars, heading for the StarClan. Category:Love story Category:Peroncat's story